Puppies in Jenna
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Takes place between Balto 1 and 2. The story of how Aleu, Kodi, Dingo, and the other pups came to be. -complete-
1. After the Journey

A few days had passed since Balto, the husky/wolf halfbreed had returned to Nome with the anti-toxin to save the sick children of Nome Alaska. And especally Jennas girl, Rosy.

Jenna was outside on the snowy road in front of the hospital looking through the window, her girl was getting better of course, but she was still very weak. She needed to stay in bed for another day or so.

"How's she doing?" Balto asked walking over next to the female red and white husky.

"She's getting better, but she won't be able to come back home for a few more days," Jenna said

"That's good. I mean she's getting better and all," Balto said

"Yes, thank you," Jenna said nuzzling him "Thank you so much for saving her,"

"Okay, okay. I know," Balto said. Jenna had thanked him probaly for the hundreth time now

"Say Jenna why don't we go out somewhere tonight?" Balto asked

"But what about Rosy?" Jenna said

"She's getting better," Balto said "Besides she needs her rest, the docotor and other humans got it covered,"

"Well...I guess you have a point," Jenna said "Sure then,"

"Really? Great! So how's 6:30 at my place?" Balto asked

"Works for me," Jenna said "I'll see you there,"

With that she left, yet not before blowing a kiss to the husky/wolf halfbreed

* * *

**This is my first Balto fic**

**How u like so far?**

**Any suggestions 4 future chaps?**

**Don't say a Steele, Balto, Jenna moment. That will happen in time**

**more l8ter**


	2. Jennas Big Wish

The day seemed to go by like magic. The sun was just setting. Giving way to a clear, beautiful winter night.

Balto sat on the shore next to his old, wooden boat home. Watching the sun set

"It sure is beautiful, isn't it," Jenna said walking over

"Not as beautiful as you," Balto said to the red and white husky

The two dogs sat there watching the sunset, and night being born once again. The sky was full of millions upon milions of twinkling stars, and a big full moon.

"Huh! Look, a shooting star" Balto said pointing up to the sky "Quick Jenna close your eyes and make a wish,"

"Oh Balto," Jenna said giggling as she closed her eyes and wished.

"What'd you wish for?" Balto asked

"What was your's?" Jenna asked

"Why would I wish for anything? I already have everything I ever wanted," Balto said as he nuzzled Jenna some more, then licked her face. "Why what'd you wish for?"

Jenna became kind of shy right then, she turned her head away from Balto, as if trying to avaiod answereing all together.

"Never mind it was a dumb wish," she said

"No, go on tell me. I won't laugh, I promise," Balto said

"Well..." Jenna began "It's just...I'm going to start my cycle soon, and I'll be in heat. And well..."

"Jenna are you saying you want to...?" Balto said supried

"See I knew it was dumb thing to ask." Jenna said upset "I mean we've only been going out like this for such a short while and..."

"No, no," Balto said trying to calm her down "Having pups wouldn't be so bad. I just think we should plan it out a little more. I mean you haven't even told me you felt that way towards me,"

"I love you Balto," Jenna said "You know that, and well, don't you think we should be more than then just friends? Y'know become mates? Some of the other dogs in town have been talking. They tell me that I'm lucky to be going out with a hero, and that you'd be good for me and...Well."

"What about your owners?" Balto asked "Won't they be upset about you getting pregnant?"

"You saved there daughter from dying. They'll turn a blind eye to it, plus they've also noticed we've been hanging out more," Jenna said "And I'd think they'd like the idea of having us breed. Having a few cute little pups to give away to good families in town. Also your legacy will live on in future generations, who wouldn't want a pup of the most famous canine in Nome?"

"But what if..." Balto began "What if they end up like me? I'm part wolf, that means they'll probably look more wolf than dog. So of the other dogs still tease me about that. I don't want then to grow up being disliked like I was."

Jenna was about to answer when a cold wind began to blow, and the beautiful night sky began to turn into a dark and cloundy one.

"Looks like it might snow tonight," Balto said "You should get back home to your family,"

"Why don't you come with me?" Jenna asked "You'll be out here all alone in the cold."

"I'm part wolf, it dosen't really bug me," Balto answered,"

"Nonscence. Come on, don't worry my owers won't mind," Jenna said

Another, colder wind blew by which caused both the canines to shiver a bit

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to," Balto said

And with that they walked on Jennas home.

* * *

**l8ter**


	3. Weird Walk Home

The night got a little colder with every step the two dogs walked

And as they walked on they noticed the people and dogs of Nome began to call it a night as well.

A boy was out playing fetch with his puppy when his mother called him in

"Come on boy," the boy said to the pup

The puppy happily jumped into the boys arms and licked his face like crazy

"Haha, come now, stop it," the boy laughed as he went inside his house.

A short bit of walking later they saw another dog, a malamute with some meat in its mouth. He set it down and barked in front of his home, soon enough his owner opened the door. Yet also another dog came out of the house, a female malamute, with a buldging belly. The male dog set the meat on the ground as his mate ate it up like she hadn't eaten in days. The male then kissed her stomach, saying hello to the unborn life she was carrying inside her.

And if that wasn't enough, as the passed the house of Jennas owners next door neighbors home. They glanced through a window at to huskies _"getting down_"

"Yes Kavu! Do me! Do me harder you wild beast!" the female husky cried

"Puppies incoming!" Kavu said as he suddenly _"let out the dogs" _(ejaculated)

Soon enough they were inside Jennas nice, warm home.

"Wow nice place you got here," Balto said

"Ya I guess it is," Jenna said as she walked over to a small doggy bed in the corner

"It's not very big, but it should do," Jenna said wanting Balto to come over.

Balto did and rested there with the red and white husky

"Your fur is so soft," Jenna said resting her head on his side

"You okay Jenna?" Balto asked

"Your making feel so hott," Jenna said in a sexy tone, then nibbled on his ear a bit

"Whoa!" Balto said getting up "Jenna what was that about?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Balto," she said "I guess it was just seeing all those other dogs we saw, they looked so happy and I...I just..."

"Jenna I'm not even sure if we will _do it_ yet," Balto said "I mean it's such a big desion and everything, and their's no turning back with if it we do. And what about the whole part wolf thing?"

"Your right Balto," Jenna said "We should take some time to make sure this is something we both want," Jenna said

"When will you be in heat?" Balto asked

"In about a week or two is when I start," Jenna said

"That should be enough time for us to decide," Balto said

"Agreed," Jenna said "Will each think about it and when the time comes we'll see,"

Balto yawned "But now I feel tired, lets get some sleep,"

With that the two dogs snuggled up together and slept

* * *

**Ya I'm kinda dragging it out. **

**Usally I just make the female wow the male into it (Look at my other story "Puppies" for more on that, All dogs go to heaven fic btw)**

**It's just I find Balto and Jenna to be _different _from your regular animal couples **

**Don't worry the "_doggy style" _is coming**

**l8ter**


	4. Meet Your Future Pups

Balto and Jenna were now alseep in Jennas home.

Balto was having a dream

* * *

Balto was back on his old boat, eating some sasauge. And it was snowing.

Just then though he heard something, laughing.

Balto jumpe off his boat to see what was making all that laughter. He looked around but didn't see anything cause of the snow

"Hello?" He said

He heard someone else laughing now, this time female.

"Who's there?" Balto called out

Just then, as if by an unknown force. The snow stopped falling

"What?" Balto said suprised

"Hello," a mysteriuos voice said

"Ya hi," another once said, female

Balto looked over to see something very odd.

There, standing in the snow were two dogs. One boy, one girl. Yet these weren't any ordinary dogs.

The boy had fur like Jennas, and even her black eyebrows. The the girl had fur like Baltos, and also blue eyes (Kodi and Aleu)

"What the..?" Balto said in shock "W-who are you?"

"What do you mean papa?" the girl said

"Papa?" Balto said "I can't be your papa, I don't have pups,"

"But you could have us," the boy dog said

"Huh?" Balto said confused

"Yes we want to exsist papa," the girl dog said "Please let us be alive,"

"Are you both trying to say that right now I'm taking to my unborn puppies?" Balto asked

"Ya basically," the boy dog said

"That's it no more beef jerky before bed for me," Balto thought

"We heard that," the dogs said

"What?" Balto said

"We heard your thoughts." the boy dog said

"How?" Balto asked

"This is a dream still after all, anything is possible," the girl dog said

"Okay," Balto took a deep breath "Right now I'm having a dream. A dream in which I'm talking to two dogs who don't exsist

"Techically we do, we're just little white sperms inside there," the boy dog said pointing to Baltos...well you know. "So we are sort of alive,"

"Okay sure, whatever," Balto said "But you aren't real dogs,"

"Not yet," the girl dog said "Not unless you make us with mama papa,"

Balto looked at the girl dog, she was the one thing he worried would happen. That one of the pups would come out looking more wolf than dog.

"But look at you," Balto said to her "You're more wolf than I am. I don't want you to have to grow up like I did begin teased by other dogs for looking like a wolf. Plus a human could come along and might hurt you thinking your are one."

"Being a wolf isn't so bad," the pup said "Besides I can do this,"

The girl dog did a wolf howl

"Ow my ears, quit it will you!" the boy dog said

"Hey don't yell at your sister," Balto said

"He called me your sister," the girl dog said "He thinks of us as family already,"

"Dose that mean you'll make us real dogs?" the boy dog said

"Well...I..." Balto said "I'll have to think about it some more with Jenna

"Mom," the boy dog said

"Right, yeah," Balto said

"I guess wil just have sit back and wait bro," the girl dog said "Bye,"

"Ya bye future dad," the boy dog said

Just then to two dogs turned into tiny, 8 week old pups

"See you when we're out of mamas tummy," they said

Then the vanished into thin air

* * *

"Whoa!" Balto said as he awoke from his dream. He then realized he was bac in Jennas home

"Wow that was a crazy dream," he said

"What was?" Jenna said half awake

"Oh, Jenna. It...It was nothing," Balto said

"Well, go bac to sleep then," Jenna yawned "It's probably not even midnight yet

With that the two dogs went back to sleep

* * *

**Trppy wasn't it?**

**l8ter**


	5. Advice

The sun rose on the town of Nome, and are two favorite dogs with it

Jenna was first to awake.

"Morning Balto," she said nuzzing the half wolf dog

Balto awoke with a long, loud yawn, then spoke

"Morning Jenna," Balto said

"Balto you look so tired, was it that dream you had?" Jenna asked

"Yes," he said

"What was it about?" Jenna asked again

Balto began to think about the girl dog he saw in his dream

"Jenna...Would it bother you if are pups ended up like me? I mean looking like me?"

"Balto I'd love are pups no matter what they looked like," Jenna said "Even if they had pink noses, green fur, and pink spots. They'll be are children, something we created. Something we helped give life to. How could I dislike something that had I'd have such a special bond with?"

"But still it would cause problems for them later on," Balto said

"You'll be their father, all the humans around Nome seem to really like you now anyway. Heck you're pratically a celebrity now. Everything will work out," Jenna said

"I'm still a little worried about it," Balto said "What if I'm not father material? I was raised by goose you know,"

"We still have two weeks before we decide," Jenna said "Think about it some more and tell me your decision then. I won't feel upset if you say no," Jenna said

"You won't?" Balto said suprised

"It's both are decision," Jenna said "But I can tell you I'm for having them,"

"And you won't be upset if I still say no?" Balto said

"I'm just saying give it some more thought," Jenna said "And if you still don't want them then so be it. Their's always next time,"

"Okay, I give it some more thought," Balto said nuzzling Jenna "For you. Anyway I got to get back to the boat. Muk and Luk are probably giving Boris a really hard time,"

"Wait," Jenna said

"What?" Balto said

"See you'd already make a good dad, you take care of those three really well. A few pups wouldn't be that much different," Jenna said

Balto thought about this for a moment

"Yeah I guess you're right," Balto said "Well I got to go,"

"Bye Balto," Jeena said

With that Balto went back to his boat home

* * *

As Balto waked back to Boris and the polar bears he continued to think

Jenna was really into having puppies, but then again that dream he had. Were those two dogs he saw ging to be their only ones? And if not how would the others come out? Like the boy? Or the girl? What if none of them were ike the boy dog? All mini-Baltos? He didn't want to hurt Jenna, she had ad she wouldn't bad if he said no. But he knew deep down that it would devistate her. Break her heart even. And "Their's always next cycle." She and Balto knew that wouldn't work. No matter when they _did it, _it wouldn't change whatever Jenna would end up giving birth to. It was a now or never thing.

"Ugh," Balto said as he put a paw to his now pounding head "I need some advise, mabey Boris can help,"

* * *

Balto arrived at his boat

"Balto where have you been?" Borise the goose said hopping right off the boat and in front of the dog "I was left here all alone with those crazy polar bears, and on such a chilly night. I'm lucky to not be a goosesickle,"

"C'mon Boris how bad could it have been?" Balto asked

"I almost got trapped in an avilanch," Boris said "Thank goodness I'm a flying bird,"

"Sorry Boris it's just Jenna had something importaint she wanted to dicuss with me," Balto said

"It better be," Boris said

"She was talking about wanting to have puppies," Balto said

"Wow...That is big," Boris said

"Yeah, but it's just...what if they end up ike me? Looking part wolf?" Balto asked

Is Jenna still wanting to have them regardles of that?" Boris said

"Yes. But also, what if it dosn't work? What if she dosen't get pregnant when we _do it_? Will she think any less of me?" Balto said

"Not if she truly loves you," Boris said "But this is a decision you'll have to make on your own. They'll be your lives you created after all,"

"That's a problem to, if I say no I know Jenna will be devistated. She'll be sobbing till summer time," Balto said

"All I can say is do whats in your heart, because..."

"Uncle Boris!" Muk said as he and Luk came charging at the goose

"AH!" Boris said in terror

"C'mon Unce Boris you promised you'd play with us today," Muk said. Luk nodded in agreement

"I took you to that moutain didn't I?" Boris said

"But that wasn't playing Uncle Boris," Muk said

And before the goose could utter another word the polar bears were taking him off to play.

"Help me!" Boris cried out to Balto

But Balto was to lost in his thoughts to hear him, still think about Jenna and the puppies. And what he was going to do.

"Do what's in my heart," he thought

"Balto!" Boris cried again

"Oh coming,"

With that Balto went off to make sure Muk and Luks playtime didn't end up ending Boris.

* * *

**More Jenna in the next chap**

**l8ter**


	6. OW MY GROIN!

Jenna was walking around Nome, thinking about what may happen in a few short weeks. And he wanted to talk to some other dog moms and get some advice about pregnacy and motherhood.

Just then she noticed a a man putting a big mirrior outside of the general store. The red and white husky walked over to it and looked at her reflection. Looking back at her was of course a young, lean, pretty husky. Then though she imagined what she'd probably look like in a short while. Her lean, beautiful body was now replaced with a gigantic, bulging belly.

"I wounder how big I'll get?" Jenna thought to herself

Her moment of thought was then interupted when Dixie the small purple and white samoyed (that's a type of dog) walked over

"Hi Jenna," Dixie said "What are ya doin?"

"Oh, Dixie," Jenna said suddenly noticing the little girl dog "Sorry I didn't notice you there,"

"What were you doing?" Dixie asked curious looking at her and the mirrior "Admiring your cute self?"

"Accualy Dixie...Can I ask you something?" Jenna said

"Go ahead," Dixie said

"What do you think I'd look like if I were pregnant?" Jenna said

"Come again?" Dixie said

"Balto and I were thinking of having puppies and I wanted to know if you'd think I look okay pregnant," Jenna said

"You and Balto want to...Oh congradulation Jenna!" Dixie said with joy

"Well were not sure if we're going to have them, but I'm really hoping Balto says yes," Jenna said

"Are you in heat yet?" Dixie asked

"Soon," Jenna said

"Well you better pull out all the stops to whoo that wolf dog of yours when the time comes," Dixie said

"Huh?" Jenna said confussed

"Guy like it when you get flritty," Dixie said "Here I'l show you,"

Just then Dixie began dong all kinds of sexy poses that she claimed would make Jenna irresistable to Balto

"You realy think this works?" Jenna asked doing some poes with her

Just thena certain black and white malamute with blue eye camee charging at Jenna and pinned her to the ground

"Jenna?" Steele said

"Steele?" Jenna said

"Oh my gosh you were so sexy," Steele said

"You given up on Balto? Come on come and..."

Steeles sentence ws interupted as Jenna gave him the low bow of a lifetime

Steele hollered in pain

Just then his owner came out

"Steele? AH! Bad dog! I knew I should have got fixed early on," he said

"What?" Steele said

Soon enough his owner had a leash on him and took him off to the vet for..you know

"C'mon Dixie," Jenna said " ws going to talk to some other girl dogs for advise on motherhood. Want to come?"

I'l pass," Dixie said

With that Jenna went on her way

* * *

**Sexy time will be here in next chap**

**Just wait a little longer**

**l8ter**


	7. Doggy style!

The two weeks were up now, and Jenna was in heat. She felt her whole body tingle over with excitement. Soon she may be carring new life within her. But also she felt doubt, their was still a good chance Balto would say no to making puppies.

She was in front of her house just laying in the snow, waiting for Balto.

"Please let him say yes," Jenna prayed

Soon enough though her half wolf boyfriend came

"Hi Jenna," Balto said

"Hi Balto," Jenna said back

"So...it's time isn't? You're in heat right?" Balto asked

"Yes," Jenna said in a soft, sexy way

"What are you doing?" Balto asked

"Something Dixie showed me, she'd said it would turn you on," Jenna said as she walked around Balto slowly and sexy like. She even stroked her tail under his jaw.

"Oh," Balto said "Well anyway I've made a decision on it,"

"You did?" Jenna said

"Ya and..." Balto paused for a second

Jenna began to feel her that her spirit was about to be crushed, she could feel tears slowly starting to form in her eyes

"Jenna...Lets _do it_," Balto said

"Oh Balto I knew you'd say...Wait you said yes?" Jenna said as a few tears still ran down her cheeks

"Ya, I said yes. Lets make pups," Balto said

"Oh Balto!" Jenna said happly as she jumped on him and licked his face like he was a giant doggy bone.

"Whoa, Jenna calm down, calm down," Balto said

"Oh sorry," Jenna said "I'm just so happy,"

"I am to," Balto said "So do we just _do it _now?"

"What? You mean right here?" Jenna said

"Well we could _do it _inside I guess," Balto said

"No Balto," Jenna said "This'll be a very special and magical moment. We should _do it _in a special place...and a bit more private,"

"Yeah, you're right," Balto said "How about the woods outside of town? I saw this really nice hilltop there once, we'll be able to see the full moon from there and eveything,"

"Yes it dose look like it'll be another great night," Jenna said "Fine, see you later tonight," She winked a Balto and walked back inside

Balto felt_ "mini-Balto_" expand as blood began to fill his small muscle

"This is going to be amazing," he thought

* * *

The day seemed to once again go by like magic, revaling yet another beautiful night

Balto was sitting at the spot in the forest waiting for Jenna

Just then he heard a twig snap, he lokked over to see the red and white husky, glimmer in the moonlight. And without her bandana on

"Where's your bandana?" Balto asked

"Oh that old thing?" Jenna said in her sexy voice "I left it at home. No reason to cover my this beautiful body up tonight."

Jenna did a few more sexy movents that Dixie had showed her. And Balto felt _mini-Balto _grow up into _mega-Balto._

"I'm turning you on I see," Jenna said getting a glimps at "_it" _

"I think it's at full power already," Balto said

Jenna got really close and nuzzled Balto softly

"So what made you decide yes?" Jenna asked

"A lot of things," Balto said

"Like what?" Jenna said nibbling his ear playfully

"Lets just say I had some strange visitors in dreamland," Balto said "Plus Boris gave me some advice to,"

"Huh? What was the first thing?" Jenna said

"Ya I've had some strange dreams where these dogs talk to me, and sometimes their's this raven flying above us to," Balto said

"Are you trying to say are pups have been talking to you in your dreams?" Jenna said half laughing

"Ya I guess so," Balto said "And they're all so beautiful, just like you," he nuzzled her some more

"How many?" Jenna asked

"I don't know. Sometimes their's only one, then other times two talked to me, and sometimes I don't even see anyone but the raven, but I hear a familar voice," Balto said "But they all say they want to be real dogs, and not live in me forever. Ya know in my..."

"Yeah I get it," Jenna said "Well, guess we shoudn't keep them waiting anymore should we?"

Jenna got up and spread her legs and raised her tail up

"Time for them to live in mommy for a few weeks," Jenna said with her sexy voice again

"Accually they call you mama," Balto said "And I'm papa,"

"Well papa, lets make their little wish come true," Jenna said

Balto wakled over to her and got on his hind legs "This is my first time, so I'm sorry if I...dissapoint,"

"You'll do great I know," Jenna said

With that the two dogs became one for their wild, intimate ritual. To be honest if their were an award for most extreme doggy love. They'd have won first prize.

And soon enough six new lifes began to grow inside Jennas body

* * *

**More l8ter**


	8. Afterward

The sun rose on the following day, and are favoirte dog pair as well. Jenna was first to wake

"Wake up lover," she said to Balto in a soft, calm voice.

Balto woke with a yawn to see his beautiful mates face shine in the morning sun

"Good morning," Jenna said

"How was I?" Balto asked

"You were absolutelyincredible last night Balto," Jenna said

"Seriously?" Balto saidsuprised

"Remeber when we heard those to dogs making love when you walked to my home with me?" Jenna asked

"Short of," Balto said trying to remember

"Well that girl dog dosen't know will never know how a real wild beast makes pups," Jenna said

"But we don't even know if it worked yet," Balto said

"Call it a motherly instinct," Jenna said "And the way you did me last night. I'm sure we fufilled are pups wish to be real,"

"You think so?" Balto said

"I know so," Jenna said giving Balto a thank you kiss

"Come on, lets go get breakfast, got more than one tummy to feed now, hehe," Jenna giggled.

With that they went back to town

* * *

Later that night, Balto was alseep on his boat. And having another crazy dream.

He was chasing a raven for some reason, through and icy plain.

Suddenly he saw six dogs appear in front of him. Five were like Jenna, and the last was like him, but a girl.

"Thank you papa," they all said.

The Balto girl gave him a kiss. Then they all vanished

* * *

"Whoa!" Balto said waking up on his boat

"Wow what a crazy dream, did I just see all my future pups?" Balto said to himself

With that he tried to go back to sleep

* * *

**More l8ter**


	9. Big News!

A week later Jenna was at the vet. Her owners were worried about her, she'd been throwing up a bit at home.

"I see," the vet said when he heard about Jennas problem "Well lets take a look,"

A half hour later the vet came out with Jenna

"Is Jenna going to be okay?" Rosy said worried

"She's perfectly fine, her pregnacy is running smoothy," the vet said

"Pregnacy!" Rosy's parents said in shock

"YaJenna and Balto are going to have puppies!" Rosy said hugging her dog

Her parents though were still incredibly suprised by this turn of events

Yet before they could even utter another word Jenna was rushing out the front door of the vets barking and jumping for joy

"Yes! Yes! I knew it! I knew it worked!" she said "Oh...I have to tell Balto right now,"

With that Jenna bolted for Baltos boat, filled with joy.

Yet her mind was so full of happiness about her future pups that she didn't notice the dog walking on the road directly in front of her

"Crash!"

"Ouch! Hey watch where you're going," the other dog said. She was a female, with brownish fur, and grayish eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Jenna said "I was just so excited. I just fund out I'm pregnant and wanted to tel my mate,"

"You're pregnant? Huh small world," the other dog said

"Huh?" Jenna said a bit confused

"I'm having puppies to," the dog said "By the way I'm Tasha,"

"Jenna," Jenna said "Congratulations," Jenna then noticed the little buldge in Tasah's tummy

"Do they kick yet?" Jenna asked

"Yes," Tasha said "Almost half way (3 weeks) done with having these pups inside me. Just about another three weeks and I can see their beautiful faces,"

"Mind if I..?" Jenna began

"Go ahead, you can feel," Tasha said

Jenna pup her paw on Tashas tummy, and felt the unborn life within her kick around

"Wow they're so energetic," Jenna said

"Yep, they've been at it all morning in there, my owners are hoping for them to become mail sleders, like their dad. I'm just hoping we have a daughter. I once heard of a dog giving birth to all boy pups. I hope that dosen't happen to me. I want a girl, I think I'll name her Dusty," Tasha said

"Great," Jenna said

"What about you?" Tasha said "What are you and you mate hoping for?"

"We haven't really talked about it yet," Jenna said "But I'm sure we'll be happy with whatever we got,"

"Hoping for a lot a boys or girls?" Tasha said

"Hmmm...half and half I guess," Jenna said "Although I'd love to have a Kodiak in here," Jenna patted her tummy "Hey mabey one of my pups will become a sled dog, their fathers a real famous sled dog. They'll have his talent probably,"

"That'd be neat," Tasha said. Her pups began kicking around inside her again "Oh, quiet down in there won't you? Just wait another week or two Jenna those pps of yours wil be using that belly of yours as a funhouse,"

"I can't wait," Jenna said

With that she said goodbye to Tasha and went to see Balto

* * *

Balto was asleep on his boat, he was having another raven dream.

"Ah!" he said waking up panting

"Balto?" Jenna caled out "You up there?"

"Jenna?" Balto thought "Why's she here?"

Balto jumped down his boat to see his mate

"Hi Balto," Jenna said with a smile on her face as she then nuzzled him

"Why so happy?" Balto said unsure of the cause of her joy

"Well Balto..." Jenna began

"Yes," Balto said

"I went to the vet today and..."

"The vet?" Balto said freaing out a bit "Are you okay? Are you inj..."

Jenna covered his mouth with her paw

"I'm great," Jenna said "And I'm pregnant,"

She removed her paw

Balto was speechless

"Did you hear me Balto? It worked, we're having pupp..."

"I'm going to be dad...I'm going to be a dad! Whoo-hoo!"

Balto began jumping around and happliy barking also, Jenna did again to

And as they did, Jenna swore she felt a small kick from the puppies inside her, as if they we're saying"Hi mama, hi papa"

* * *

**more l8ter**


	10. Papas Love

Two more weeks passed and Jenna had grown out a whoe lot now. Her belly now sagged and swung as she walked. She heard that Tasha was going to be due very soon and she wanted to be there to witness it. The stories about pups and birthing were swirling around in her head like mad. Jenna's owners were still quite suprised that Jenna and Balto

Anyway she was at her home, with Balto who had decided to spend the night with her. It was still nighttime, but she couldn't sleep.

"Ugh quit will you," Jenna said

Balto woke up then

"Jenna are you okay?" he said

"I am, but are pups aren't," Jenna said

Just then her stomach growled, yet to both of them it sounded like a grizzy bear roaring.

"Whoa, I guess they're hungry," Balto said "Didn't you have big dinner?"

"Not big enough I guess," Jenna said. Her stomach growled again, followed by some little kicks inside her.

"Hold on pups, your papa's going to get you a snack," Jenna said rubbing her belly

"How many do you think are in there?" Balto asked

"Huh?" Jenna said

"I'm just saying you ate so much earlier and now you're already hungry. They must not have all gotten full,"

"Or they just have their farther appitie," Jenna joked.

Balto laughed to, then got Jenna some food for their pups.

"Mmm this is good," Jenna said as she basically devored her meaty snack of beef jerky and some chicken

Balto just watched in awe as Jenna downed meaty piece after meaty piece of food. He had never seen a dog eat like Jenna was right now.

Soon enough she finished her snack

"Ah, that was delicious," Jenna said

"So the pups quiet down?" Balto said

"Ya they're all asl...Oh" Jenna said

"Oh?" Balto said

"Theirs one little pup still kicking around in here," Jenna said

Balto put his paw on her tummy and felt for the still up pup

"Here it is," Balto said feeling movement in Jennas stomach

"Hey quiet down in there son," Balto said

"Or daughter," Jenna said

"Ya or daughter," Balto said "Gosh it's a real fiesty one, like a little wolf,"

Little did either of them know. It was Aleu that was kicking and bumping around inside her mother. Eventually she got tried and went to sleep with her other brothers and sisters in their husky mothers tummy.

* * *

The next day Jenna and Balto decided to go out for a walk. Balto fet a bit weird that Jenna would want to be out in public since she was so, big.

"I'm just pregnant Balto. It's no like all the other dogs in Nome haven't seen a dog with pups in her," Jenna said to him in her defence

Anyway they were walking around Nome. The snow was slwly starting to melt, winter giving way to spring and summer.

"Jenna be careful, you might slip," Balto said to his mate

"Balto calm down," Jenna said "I'm fine, I've walked out when the snows like this hundreds of times,"

"Sorry, I'm jut a bit worrried. Y'know cause of the pups and everything," Balto said

"Just relax Balto, everything will be just fine," Jenna said

After a bit more walking they saw Tasha going for walk

"Oh hi Tasha," Jenna said

"Hi Jenna," Tasha said "I see your bundle's getting bigger. Bigger than my was then even, bet you have a whole bunch of Kodiaks in there,"

"Kodiaks?" Balto said not understanding

"Your's is huge now, you should be due very soon aren't you? Probably got a whole bunch of Dusty's" Jenna asked

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!" Tasha cried angerly

"No I didn't mean..." Jenna began

"Oh I'm sorry, it's these mood swings. They can be so crazy y'know haha." Tasha said happily

"Uh..." Jenna said

"But so upsetting to!" Tasha sobbed

"Boy I hope Jenna dosen't get that extreme with them," Balto thought

"JENNA!" An angry voice yelled out

The three dos looked over to see Steele

"Steele?" Jenna said

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU MADE HAPPEN TO ME!"

"What?" Jenna said

Steele sat down and spread his back legs to reveal his wang and...Some flat skin

"I GOT FIXED BECAUSE OF YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE? I'M ONY HALF A MALE NOW! I CAN'T ENJOY SEX ANYMORE!" Steele said

"You climbed all over me!" Jenna yelled back

"He what!" Balto cried

"Enough talk. IT'S PAYBACK TIME! BITCH!" Steele said as he charged at Jenna. Determined to lay some serious smack down on her.

Just then Balto leaped on him and stopped his attack.

"Steele no! She's carrying my pups!" Balto said

"Oh really? Well now I can get extra revenge for how you two screwed up my life," Steele said in a sadistic way as he smashed his paw nto Baltos face.

Just then the two dogs were having an all out brawl with eachother. Biting, scratching, hitting, and kicking eachother like a couple of crazy wrestlers.

Tasha and Jenna could just watch in horror at the scene before their eyes

"Good thing are pups can't see this," Tasha thought

Just then Steele got the upper paw and grabbed Baltos back leg with his mouth. Then threw him a few feet into a building

"Ha take that wolf boy!" Steele said "Now for you!" He set his eyes on Jenna

Jenna was frozen in here

"If you weren't alreay pregnant I'd be forcebly _doing you. _Oh well, I'll just get to the part were I beat the holy heck out of you!"

"No" Balto said getting up slowly

"What?" Steele said suprised "I just broke your freakin leg!"

Balto then chargged full force at Steele, lept up, and delivered a powerful blow to the malamutes face with his paw. Steele went flying a few feet from it.

"Holy..!" Jenna said

"Dang..." Tasha said

Steele got up slowly, he then felt something loose in his mouth. He ended up spitting three on his teetth out, one of them a canine.

"Get out of here," Balto said seriously

Steele got the message and left, with his tail between his legs

"Wow Balto," Jenna said "That was just..." she couldn't come up with a word to decribe what she just saw

Balto put his paw on her tummy

"I love you Jenna, and these pups. And I'm going to make sure nobody hurts any of you," Jenna said

Teaes of joy began to fill in Jennas eyes, and she kissed Balto.

"Awww so sweet," Tasha said feeling a tear form in her eye to.

* * *

**Tashas going to have her pups in the next chap.**

**Then Jenna**

**Whole lot of puppy birthing l8ter**


	11. Everybody Out!

Tasha was in excruciating pain. It was her due date now and she was out the vets, _letting the dogs out._

"AH!" She screamed as she pushed out her first pup

Meanwhile outside the vets Jenna and a few other dogs was listening to Tashas screams of pain. Balto wanted to be there with her, but Boris said Muk and Luk were staring to become to much for thee old goose to handle.

"Gosh I'm glad I don't have to go through that," a male husky said

Jenna then slapped him, feeling insulted by what he had said

"Hey you just shut it, or you won't have to worry about making pups," Jenna said. By the way her moods swings were staring to kick in

The husky got the point and clamed up

More screams of agaony came from the vets office. And they only made Jenna worry more. She was next after all

"AH!" Tasha screamed again now giving birth to her forth, and final puppy. A smal female that looked just like her (that's Dusty)

"Huh...huh...Glad thats...over," Tasah said exsasted

A short while later her mate and owner were allowed in to see her pups

"Oh honey, they're beautiful," Tasahs mate said

"Good girl," her owner said

"Now sir if you can just come over here and will take care of the expences," the vet said to Tasas owner.

While the humans were gone Jenna had walked into the vets to see Tasha and her newborn pups.

"Oh Tasha...They're so cute, congradulations," she said

Just then as though something odd happened.

The little Dusty pup was looking for its mother nipple to suckle for milk, but instead ended up crawling out of the little basket Tasha and the pups were in now. And all the way in front of off Jenna, who wah sitting down down. Dusty bumped her head and front paw into Jennas tummy, looking for a nipple. Then Jenna felt a kick inside her (it was Kodi).

"Hehe no little pup over her," Tashas mate said putting the pup back with her mother

"Looks like se wanted o play with one of your pups hehe," Tasha joked

"Well she'll have to wait a few more weeks," Jenna said rubbing her belly. Now anxious as ever for her pups to be born

* * *

A few weeks later Jenna was asleep at her home. Balto was once again at his boat with Boris and the polar bears

She was having a dream of her and her pups in a grassy medow playing. Amost al six of them looked like her except for one that looked more like Balto (Aleu).

"I love you all so much," Jenna said to her dream pups "Oh I wish this dream would finally be a reality,"

"It will mama," Aleu said

"Yes, but I mean right now," Jenna said "I want to see all of you for real, not just feel you bump around in my tummy,"

Then another pup said something, it was Kodi this time

"Well mama we should be startng to come out in three, two, one."

Just then Jenna awoke from her dream. Only to find a puddle of blood and water in the basket she was sleeping in. Her water broke, it was puppy time.

"AH!" She screamed now feeling the same pain Tasha had felt weeks before

"Okay Jenna you can do this," she said to herself "You and Balto practiced this, just breath and...Push!"

Just then she herad the whimpering of her first pup as it popped out of her

"One down, a whole bunch more to go," Jenna said panting from her first delivery

She repeated this five more times, an howling in agony each.

Her howling however awaoke a small scotty dog, wearing a green scarf who to go over and investigate. Only to find the red and white husky and her six, beautiful, newborn pups

Jenna then told the little dog to get Balto.

And we all know what happened after that.

**The End**


End file.
